I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Mistiel
Summary: Roses Are Red' Part 2. The wedding day has arrived. Will it go as planned? Please R & R.


**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**   
**'Roses Are Red' Part 2**

by Keiyuki 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha-tachi. But I do own the plot.   
**Author's Note:** Yay I'm back! And with Part 2 of Roses Are Red!! I wasn't going to make it into a small series .. but I heard this song, along with others that will be used for the further parts and just HAD to make it. And yes, I changed my name from MoonAngel 002 to Keiyuki. I'm saying it again just so no one gets confused and thinks that I stole my own work lol.   
**Fic Notes:** I know next to nothing about the whole matrimony thing. So forgive me if the whole shebang sounds a little off. This fic will contain some humor, bad language and waffy-ness. Don't kill me when you get to the end. Remember, this is only Part 2!! XD   
  
  


* * * * * 

"_Don't want to close my eyes_   
_I don't want to fall asleep_   
_Cause I'd miss you baby_   
_And I don't want to miss a thing_   
_Cause even when I dream of you_   
_The sweetest dream will never do_   
_I'd still miss you baby_   
_And I don't want to miss a thing_" 

  


Inu-Yasha paced back and forth in the bedroom. He couldn't get the foreboding feeling out of his head. '_Everything is going to be fine_' He reassured himself. He wished he could see Kagome right now. But Mrs. Higurashi said something about not being able to see her because it would cause misfortune or something like that. He sighed heavily to himself and plopped down onto the bed. 

He shifted his glance to the large black bag sitting next to him. He wasn't sure what it was. He wanted to take a peek but he thought twice about that, thinking maybe it was some sort of trick and he was going to get in trouble. Inu-Yasha just huffed softly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Miroku peeked around it to see the hanyou sitting on the bed. "Why aren't you in your suit Inu-Yasha?" 

"What suit??" 

"The one laying next to you" 

"How the hell was I supposed to know that thing was a suit" He said as he grasped it in his hands and started to look for an opening. Miroku sighed and snatched it from him and started to unzip it. Miroku took the black suit out of the bag and cast it aside. He held the suit up to Inu-Yasha. 

"What!?" 

"Put it on" 

"What for" 

"Because you have to" 

"And look ridiculous!?" 

"You won't look ridiculous" 

"Why you do!" 

"Just put the damn thing on Inu-Yasha" Miroku said with an exasperated sigh. 

"Keh" He huffed as he snatched the suit from the monk. He took the pieces and laid them on the bed and looked at them in confusion. "Why can't I just wear this?" He said as he pulled at his yukata. 

"Because it's formal" 

"Eh?" 

"Formal means you have to dress up" 

"Oh .. so .. how do I put this on?" 

'Sigh' "Let me help you" 

"I don't need you touchin' me you perverted monk!" 

"I wasn't going to touch you!!" 

"Feh" 

Miroku handed him the shirt and told him to put it on first. He did so and the rest of the suit followed. Miroku looked at his handiwork and was quite impressed. Inu-Yasha cleaned up really nice when he wanted to. And Miroku knew he wanted too. He smirked slightly and told Inu-Yasha to look in the mirror. 

"What the fuck!?" 

"Uh .. what's wrong Inu-Yasha .." 

"What .. well look at me!?" 

"Your wearing a suit Inu-Yasha ... it looks nice on you" 

"Like hell it does!! I look like a freak!!" He shouted as he started to take the shirt off. 

"Oh no you don't .." Miroku said as he grabbed Inu-Yasha and tried to force the shirt back on. "You are going to wear this and that's it" 

"Your not my fuckin' mother so don't tell me what the hell to do!!" He said as he threw Miroku to the ground. "I am not going to wear this stupid thing" 

Miroku sat up into a kneeling position and grabbed Inu-Yasha's legs and tripped him. Inu-Yasha hit the ground with a small thud. Miroku stood up and sat on Inu-Yasha's back so he couldn't move. 

"You are going to wear this suit Inu-Yasha, and you are going to do it for Kagome. Got it?" 

"Yes mother" Inu-Yasha said, mocking a child's voice. 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, startling to the two "Hey guys Mrs.' Higurashi said to come .. down .." Sango started at the two on the floor with an unreadable expression. She sighed and shook her head. "Be ready in 15 ok guys?" Then she slowly shut the door after herself. 

Miroku quickly got up off of Inu-Yasha and straightened his suit, trying to look as innocent as possible. Inu-Yasha glared at the suited monk and growled slightly. 

"Ehhheh ... well I guess I better get going ... Kagome's brother will come up and let you know when it's time ok?" And with that Miroku left the rumpled looking hanyou sitting on the ground. 

"This damn thing better not be ruined" He stood up and looked in the mirror. Ok .. the suit wasn't THAT bad .. but it still made him uncomfortable. He smoothed the minor wrinkles and looked himself over again. He still couldn't believe this was happening. They were getting married ... today. Finally. 

Everything was coming together so nicely. He finally found his home. His place. His peace. And he found it in the girl that came from the well. So much they had gone through to get to this point. So much they each sacrificed. She her home .. her life. He his pride .. his honor. He had her now. And he was going to make sure it was for forever. 

She was the key that opened the door to his heart. She was the one who melted the ice. Never had he felt more complete than when he was with her. How long it took for him to realize it. Only in the thought of her with another did he see. '_So .. was this what she felt ... each time she saw me with kikyou?_' He often questioned himself. He hated the feeling. This jealousy. It seemed to seep into every part of him. To the point he couldn't bare it. Never could he make her feel this way. If he could barely take it, it must have been a nightmare for her. Yet, still she stayed. Always by his side. And now, it would be forever. 

He was going to start a new life with the girl he loves. He smiled at the memory of the night he asked her. How childish it seems now. But it worked, and he was glad. 

"Inu-Yasha-oniichan? It's time" Souta said quietly. Inu-Yasha hadn't even heard him open the door. He looked down at Souta and smiled affectionately. Souta's eyes shined with adoration for the hanyou. Even her family had accepted him as he was. He sighed softly. There was nothing left to fear.   


* * * * * 

Inu-Yasha stood with Miroku, Shippou and Souta in front of the Go Shinboku. Kagome said this was where she wanted her wedding. Near the two things that changed her life so much. The tree and the well. He couldn't argue with that. He tugged at his collar nervously and received several glares for doing so. Suddenly music started and the back door to her house opened. He felt his heart pound with every shaky breath he took. It caught in his throat as he watched Kagome walk gracefully through the threshold and onto the grass. The dress billowed around her like a white cloudy bell. It swayed gently with the wind as she walked slowly to the tree. 

She stopped next to him. He could see the smile on her face. He smiled too. They turned to face the tree and her grandfather, who offered to join them in this ceremony. 

Her grandfather nodded to the them and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this young hanyou and this young woman in holy union. Before I proceed, Kagome you said that wanted to do your own vows?" 

"Hai ... if that's okay with Inu-Yasha?" She said softly. 

"Hai" 

She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "I know we've been through alot Inu-Yasha. It took so much for us to get here. And honestly .. I don't regret a moment of it. It was hard, trying and sometimes downright unbearable. But we made it. And I love you with all my heart and soul. I love Inu-Yasha the human, Inu-Yasha the youkai, and especially Inu-Yasha the hanyou. No matter what we face in the future, never doubt my love for you." She placed her hand in his and held on tightly, reaffirming her words to him. 

Inu-Yasha felt as if his heart would burst any moment. He closed his eyes to hold the tears inside and took a deep breath. "Never had I thought I could find love like this. I know ... there were times .. when I was ... less than compliable. And I'm sorry. But it's the way I am. Yet it's a way you accepted. You accepted me, when no one else would. Not even ... my brother or .. Kikyou." Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I would do anything for you Kagome. I would give my life for you. And I promise to always protect you, and love you the way you should be loved. It took a long time ... for me too see you Kagome. And I see now ... the compassion ... the kindness. These were the things I was missing. But now ... I'm complete." He lifted his hand and gently ran a clawed finger against the the veil as it pressed against her cheek "I have a chance at a future with you, and I don't wanna miss a thing" 

Kagome's grandfather wiped a tear from his eye as he proceeded. "Do you Higurashi Kagome, Take Inu-Yasha to be your husband. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" 

"I do" Kagome said firmly. 

"Inu-Yasha, do you take Kagome as your wife. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" 

Inu-Yasha barely heard them as his senses were heightened. He felt it. The feeling he had earlier was more forceful now than ever. And then he caught the scent that was in the air. Death. It was so much more stronger now. 

"No" he whispered. 

"N.. nani!? Inu-Yasha ..." Kagome said as she stepped back in shock. Miroku sent him an icy glare. As did the rest. 

"K.. Kagome .. I ... I can't move ..." He said, fear in his voice. 

"What!?" She shouted in utter disbelief. 

Suddenly the door to the well house flew off it's hinges and crashed some 30 yards away. "INU-YASHA!!!!" 

The Sengoku crew's eyes widened as they recognized the voice. Kagome stood there in horror as Kikyou emerged from the well house, looking very pissed off. The aura around her was blinding. This wasn't miko power, but something .... darker. 

"How dare you!! You promised me we'd be together Inu-Yasha!! And I leave with no promise unkept!!" 

"NO!!" Kagome screamed as Inu-Yasha's figure started to flicker. 

"He will never be yours Kagome! You don't deserve him!! You .. will never have him" She said acidly. 

"K..Kago..me..." Was the last thing anyone heard as both Inu-Yasha and Kikyou vanished before them. 

"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she dropped to the ground below her.   


To be continued ....   
  



End file.
